


A Special Treat

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Femdermo, First Time, Genderbending, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mild Blood, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Breathing in deep, Nandor relished in the sweet scent from her familiar. She could feel her fangs elongate as she felt her mouth fall open. Nandor pressed her own thighs together, already soaked just at the vision above her.Then it hit her.Guillermo was bleeding.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	A Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone on discord who helped inspire this fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nandor swore that she must be drooling. She was holding her familiar up above her head, balancing Guillermo carefully by her feet so she could reach up to clean the chandelier. This had to be done at least once every few weeks and while it was the only chore Nandor had to do, it had become the highlight of her months. 

She learned very quickly that her little familiar was not used to people touching her, so she was always very jumpy whenever Nandor wrapped her arms around the small human hand hoisted her high up over her head. The first few times, Guillermo lost her balance and was saved from tumbling down only by firm hands holding her hips or grabbing her ass. Nandor missed those moments. 

She still got to enjoy the little twitches when Nandor subtly stroked a finger just right along her foot, or spread her legs, maybe a little wider than necessary to sneak a peek up her modest skirt. 

Quickly growing bored as Guillermo carefully avoided the spider houses, Nandor decided to start her little game again with her familiar. She reasoned that no matter how obvious she was being, she could always just deny it. Sweet, meek little Guillermo would never confront her, and the others would quickly believe that she was just trying to get a rise out of her familiar because she was bored. Yes, there was definitely plausible deniability here.

Careful not to alert Guillermo of her devious plan, Nandor slowly moved her arms a little wider, spreading Guillermo’s thighs as she absentmindedly dusted above, blissfully aware of her master’s lustful gaze beneath her. Nandor looked up as her familiar’s soft, supple thighs slowly began to spread apart for her. 

Guillermo shifted uncomfortably above her as Nandor manhandled her into position. Nandor watched as her thighs and ass shifted as she held herself up trying to right herself. She paused, allowing Guillermo to adjust now that she could finally catch a glimpse of Guillermo’s panties.

Nandor loved this. This was a special view of Guillermo that no one else would ever see; her soft thighs, her thin underwear covering her mound. But best of all was the sweet scent coming from between her legs. Nandor couldn’t remember smelling anything quite like it. She was absolutely delicious. How was it that this perfect human could somehow manage to smell like the sweetest innocent virgin bleeding out all over herself all while going about her normal day?

Breathing in deep, Nandor relished in the sweet scent from her familiar. She could feel her fangs elongate as she felt her mouth fall open. Nandor pressed her own thighs together, already soaked just at the vision above her.

Then it hit her.

Guillermo was bleeding. 

Nandor sucked in a deep breath, trying to reel herself in, only to breathe in more of that intoxicating smell. Sensing her master’s change in demeanor, Guillermo tried her best to look down.

She felt her master shifting beneath her. Assuming it was just Nandor growing bored, she sped up her dusting, carefully working around the cobwebs. “Master are you alright?” her brows furrowed as she looked down at the vampire holding her up. 

“I am fine Guillermo.” Nandor breathed out heavy, still trying to hold back. 

“Okay…” Whatever was going on, it wasn’t worth digging in to “Well, I’m done so you can put me down now.” Nandor didn’t move. “Master!” 

“What, Guillermo?” Nandor cringed at how strained her voice sounded.

“Please put me down,” Guillermo whispered meekly, still unsure what was wrong with her master. Nandor carefully set her down. It was only once she was down that Guillermo saw that something was visibly wrong with the vampire.

Nandor’s eyes were dark, darker than she could ever remember seeing them. Guillermo shuddered thinking about what that could mean. 

Nandor shook her head. “Sorry Guillermo.” she paused, trying to calm down. How could she smell so good? “Your bleeding was a distraction. Go take care of it. And next time be more careful; cutting yourself while doing your chores -”

“Master,” Guillermo cut her off, finally breaking out of her confused stupor “I’m not bleeding”

“Yes, you are!” 

“Oh, no!” she let out with a yelp, finally connecting the dots. “Sorry master!” she called out behind her as she dashed to the upstairs bathroom. 

Guillermo slammed the door behind her. Digging around frantically she realized she was out of tampons. Fuck. 

Guillermo tried to clean up as best as she could. She then hurried to grab her keys and wallet from her room. 

“Where are you going?” Nandor’s stern voice came from over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Guillermo jumped forward and whipped around to find her master standing close, arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face. Guillermo thought she looked like a mom who just caught her child sneaking out to a party. 

“I need to go to the store. I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.” Guillermo explained calmly, surely her master could stand to be alone for that long

“No, I forbid it.” Nandor just shook her head. 

Guillermo’s eyes widened in shock. “Master! You–“

“You cannot go out into the night all by yourself bleeding all over yourself! What if some vampire finds you and eats you right up?” 

“Master-” Guillermo tried to start again, begging that Nandor would just give this up. She was already not feeling great, and she really didn’t have the energy to deal with Nandor’s stubbornness anymore. But she knew Nandor never quit, no matter how stupid the battle. 

“You can’t go out smelling like that!” Nandor reached out and pulled her away from the door.

“But I need to! I’m going to bleed everywhere if I don’t.” Guillermo begged. “Please, you can come with if you want, but I have to go.”

Nandor just shot her a scowl.

“Fine. What do you suggest I do then?” Guillermo sighed, exasperated. She shouldn’t have to go through all this for a twenty-minute trip down to CVS.

Nandor didn’t seem to have an answer. She didn’t want to give away how badly she wanted nothing more at that moment than to shred Guillermo’s cute little panties and bury her face between her familiar’s thighs and lap at her until her blood right there in the foyer. But she could never. Guillermo would never let her do such a thing. 

Guillermo just stood there frowning up at her master. “Fine, I’m leaving.” she turned and grabbed for the door.

“No, Guillermo” This was not going right “I will not stand by and let some other vampire be the one to drink up all your sweet blood.”

Guillermo whipped around again, shocked. “Oh? And who should be the one to eat me then?” 

Nandor faltered, seemingly at a loss. “I- I am your master Guillermo. I am the one who gets to decide who eats you and who doesn’t.”

“No one is going to eat me! You’re the only one who keeps bringing it up.”

“Do not back talk me, Guillermo.” Nandor huffed, scowling down at the exasperated human woman. “That is another demerit point for you. “

Guillermo’s eyes were starting to go glassy. This was just so much. She didn’t want to start crying, but she just couldn’t deal with this.

“Okay, master. I’m sorry.” She sighed, looking at her feet to avoid her master’s gaze. “But what should I do?

Nandor hesitated, the words catching in the back of her throat. She had gotten off track again and Guillermo was on the verge of tears now. She reached out to comfort Guillermo, but paused, suddenly so unsure how to fix this.

Guillermo watched her hand as she froze. Sighing, Guillermo pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deep. 

“What should I do master?” Guillermo looked at her so softly, and with such innocence in her eyes. Nandor had the perfect idea in mind for how she could help Guillermo clean up, but she could never. What would Guillermo think of her if her fierce and powerful master was suddenly groveling at her feet just for the chance of a taste of the forbidden blood between her thighs? 

At Nandor’s blank stare, Guillermo continued. “I could go try to clean up more, but I don’t think it will help.” 

Nandor just shook her head, painfully aware that the alluring human in front of her was still freely bleeding all over herself. Just the thought of it was enough to-. No. These stupid thoughts had to stop. But then again.

“Guillermo,” Nandor took on an authoritative tone, hoping she sounded far more confident than she felt. “I am your master and you are my familiar. No vampire can drink your blood except for me.”

Master, do y- do you know- you do know where I’m bleeding right?” Guillermo panicked; this was not the turn this was supposed to take. Why was she even suggesting that? Just the idea was enough to make Guillermo clench her thighs together. 

“Of course I know!” she huffed. “I used to be a lovely human woman just like you many years ago.” 

“Did you just call me lovely?” She couldn’t help but smile a little

Nandor sputtered. “Of course I did not! You just did the mishearing, Guillermo.” 

“Sure.”

“So, umm…” Guillermo’s cheeks were flushed as she looked to the floor, “So, you’ll help me clean up, master?” 

She looked up so hesitantly, with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Nandor felt a rumble in her chest as she nodded a little more enthusiastically than she would have liked. 

“Are you sure?” The hesitation in Guillermo’s voice nearly broke her. 

It was all she could get out of her suddenly too-tight throat. “Please,” 

Guillermo’s face lit up in a radiant smile and Nandor’s face reflected that joy.

“I am going to eat you now!” She growled as her familiar hesitantly stepped closer. Nandor had to fight not to grab her familiar by the waist and carry her away to her room. 

Guillermo let out a light giggle, looking coyly over her shoulder at Nandor as she moved towards her tiny room.

“No,” Nandor put a hand on her shoulder. “The bed in the big blue room upstairs would be better.”

Nandor was buzzing with excitement, walking far faster than she would’ve liked, and not overly excited at how easily Guillermo had broken her barriers down and had her acting like she was a horny human person again. Nandor held the door open, eyes raking in Guillermo’s form as she stepped in with a smile at Nandor. 

It was a comfort to Nandor that Guillermo’s heart was racing just as fast as she was sure her own heart would be if she still could.

Guillermo stood nervously in the corner of the room, looking at the bed with uncertainty in her eyes. Nandor stepped in close.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She really meant it. Even though she was drooling over the idea of licking her blood off those sweet creamy thighs, if Guillermo asked her to, Nandor would walk out of that room and never ask her to do this again. 

“No,” she hurriedly shook her head “I want this I’m just - nervous that’s all” 

Taking hold of her hand, Nandor pulled it up to her cool lips. “There’s no need to be nervous Guillermo.”

Guillermo nodded, stepping towards the bed. Thinking better of it, she pulled her hand away and lifted her shirt over her head, messing up her usually neat curls and moved on to work on the zipper of her skirt, letting the unflattering material fall to the ground in a heap. She cast a shy glance up at Nandor, a soft blush on her cheeks as she hooked her fingers in the band of her underwear. 

She didn’t look away as she worked them down her hips and to the floor. Casting a glance at the discarded fabric, Nandor saw a few blood spots and it took everything in her not to drop to the ground and suck the fabric into her mouth for a taste. She would have it from the source soon enough. 

“Master? Should I go get a towel?”

“There is no need for one.” 

Nandor paused for a moment, trying to memorize every curve of Guillermo’s full figure. She was lying propped up on her elbows, watching Nandor’s every move with a spark of excitement in her eye. Nandor tried to reboot her brain, trying to get her body to move, to do anything as she watched Guillermo’s exposed breasts heave with every breath, watched as she shifted her hips in anticipation, thighs clamped tightly together. There were so many things she wanted to do to the little human before her. 

Guillermo shifted her hips again as Nandor moved to sit on the bed in front of her. Taking one leg in each hand, she slowly worked Guillermo’s soft thighs apart, peppering soft kisses along the way. She smirked when Guillermo’s breath hitched with every subtle touch of her cold skin against her familiar’s heated flesh. 

Nandor moved so she was laying down, her face so close to Guillermo’s soft curls. She was overwhelmed by the spicy scent of Guillermo’s blood, her head swimming, and her mouth watering in anticipation. Slotting herself between Guillermo’s spread legs, Nandor allowed herself to press a little kiss to her soft belly, watching as Guillermo’s breath hitched from such a light touch. 

Nandor leaned in close and looked up to Guillermo’s face, looking for assurance that she wanted this just as much as Nandor did, that this wasn’t just to appease whatever fantasies were running rampant through her mind. 

Guillermo let out a strangled “Please, master” and that was all she needed. 

Carefully parting her folds, Nandor gently licked a stripe up, holding back a moan as Guillermo’s sweet blood filled her mouth. She started lapping at her cunt, trying to get more of that hypnotic taste. She smirked when she tasted Guillermo’s arousal mixing with the blood. 

Head swimming, Nandor subtly pauses. It only took her a moment to decide before she gave a little kitten lick to Guillermo’s clit, making her gasp out and rut her hips up into Nandor’s face. 

“Sorry, master” Guillermo pants out, thrusting her hips 

Nandor went back to lapping at her soft folds with renewed vigor, savoring the exquisite taste to pool in her mouth and overwhelm her senses. Nandor tried to savor the heady mixture as much as she could allowing just the tip of her tongue to dip inside her hot core, trying to memorize the taste, the smell, the view before her before this was all over. 

Little mewls and breathy moans escaped Guillermo’s soft mouth and Nandor slipped her tongue deep inside her familiar. 

Her thoughts were muddled by the enchanting taste of Guillermo’s sweet blood. Nandor wrapped her hands around the backs of Guillermo’s thighs, one hand wandering up, squeezing and digging into her ass a little rougher than was needed, dragging Guillermo closer still to her face. 

Nandor could do this forever. She imagined, for a moment, tying Guillermo down to the bed, spread wide and unable to move. Nandor could lay between her legs licking up all her sweet hot blood and leaving Guillermo a panting whining mess beneath her for the next week. When Guillermo would become too overwhelmed, she would break to leave kisses and bites all around her neck, across her chest and down her soft tummy before diving back in for more. 

Nandor moved from thrusting her tongue inside Guillermo to laving over her sensitive clit, earning her a shout as Guillermo fisted the back of her hair and thrust her hips up to meet her. 

Nandor risked a glance up at Guillermo. She was watching every move her master made, mouth open as little cries slipped past her soft lips. When Guillermo caught Nandor’s eye, she hesitantly moved her hand down to meet Nandor’s on her thigh. Nandor held on tight to her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, trying to convey all her emotions in that little action.

“Ah master” Guillermo whined, tugging frantically at her hair “Stop or I’m gonna-”

She broke off in a strangled moan as Nandor slid two fingers inside her sopping wet core, Thrusting in and out, hooking her fingers just right to hit that sweet spot that had Guillermo shouting out beneath her

Guillermo came with a cry of her master’s name as Nandor watched her come undone with adoration in her eyes. In all her years, she had never had such a gorgeous lover; one who made her heart clench like this, as she looked up at her with such devotion and admiration in her eyes

Nandor kept thrusting her fingers, working her through her orgasm. Even after she felt Guillermo stop clamping down around her fingers, she kept teasing that sweet spot inside her, watching her squirm beneath her. 

“Master please, it’s too much.”

Only then did Nandor remove her fingers, holding up her hand to admire the blood coating them.

She popped the in her mouth with a satisfied smile, looking Guillermo in the eye as she cleaned her juices from her fingers. 

When she was done, Nandor spread Guillermo’s folds again, accidentally (or not so accidentally) brushing against her sensitive bud before moving her hands to massage Guillermo’s thighs. 

“Okay. Now you are clean enough to go to the store.” Nandor playfully patted her thigh, grinning down at her. 

Guillermo just scoffed up at the vampire, her face covered in blood and beaming down at her. She reached up to pull Nandor down for a kiss. 

She let out a little whine as Nandor kissed her passionately, pushing her back down into the pillows. It was weird tasting her own blood on her lips as Nandor broke away to give her a chance to breathe.

“I’m not so sure master… what if a vampire still finds me?”

Nandor sat up “Guillermo do not question my judgments! I am a fierce leader and I- “

Guillermo just glared up at her.

“On second thought. No, you cannot leave this room. There is too much.” Nandor planted messy kisses all across her cheeks. “And I must stay here to guard you also.”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
